


Siren Song

by youcantsaymylastname



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Mating Rituals, Seahorse, Sirens, Tension, incubus, merman, sexy dark talk, slade is a gun for hire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcantsaymylastname/pseuds/youcantsaymylastname
Summary: Deathstroke has a mission from Aquaman.  Ride a seahorse. Find the sea creature who has been luring sailors to their death. Do not flirt with hot mermen.





	Siren Song

Dick Grayson kicked his tail, catching the warm undercurrent under his dorsal fin. He closed his eyes, lifting his arm over his head, riding the current, listening to the schools of fish chatting to each other.

Listening to the ocean’s creatures gossip, Dick heard about the king’s newest guest, a pirate with white flowing hair like a merman who possessed unusual strength and spoke in harsh whispered tones to the King.

“The sea lions brayed about the air dweller riding a royal stead but I had to see you for myself.” Dick smiled dangerously at the human, his sharp fangs visible for a moment. “Is it true you’re a pirate? Can I see you eye patch?”

The air dweller tipped his head back chuckling. Most humans were helpless once Dick ordered the spineless land creatures to do his bidding. This pirate wasn’t affected by Dick’s voice. Interesting.

Dick wanted to rip the ugly orange and black suit off the air dweller to uncover the prize underneath. Some mermaids in Atlantis spoke about the pirate’s chest muscles and intriguing white hair.

Humans were fragile creatures that broke easily. Hopefully this pirate would be a challenge. Dick liked seducing his prey into a watery graves but he loved tempting air dwellers onto the rocky outcrops singing dark lullabies about the sea, sex, love and death first. When the land creatures finally stripped naked, begging to be his lover, Dick would answer all their desperate prayers.

Humans tasted sweetest when they cried and orgasmed simultaneously. Licking the sailors salty tears as they screamed for mercy, delighted Dick as he devoured their weak human forms.

His merfriend Starfire once wondered if he was half siren and half vampire. Dick laughed. It was more likely he was half siren and half incubus. He loved tempting unsuspecting sailors to their deaths but only after he’d made them scream his name, coming all over themselves.

Dick kicked lazily, swirling around the pirate in his odd orange and black aquatic suit. The king must have enchanted the suit because there were no oxygen tanks for Dick to destroy. Interesting.

“You must be the siren killing all the prettiest humans.”

Dick preened. The pirate has heard stories about Dick's accomplishments.

“I gave the air dwellers what they begged for in the end. Humans are easily manipulated by offers of oral sex after they see my forked tongue.”

“Kid, you’re the prettiest mercreature I’ve ever seen but it would take more than a forked tongue before I beg you to suck me dry. I’ve seen the bloodless husks you’ve left in your nest. You’re a bratty terror!”

Dick growled, flicking his tongue at the air dweller while flashing his dorsal fin and swishing his black hair. Did the pirate understand siren mating rituals? Dick eagerly swam around the seahorse and rider showing off his dark scales while singing his response softly.

In siren culture, prospective mates would flatter their suitors. Describing Dick’s prey wit’s such dark, loving precision while complimenting Dick’s beauty could only mean the pirate wished to dance.

“If you want me to suck you dry, we need a place where you can be naked and breathe air. Before we commence the mating ritual, I warn you… I will destroy you. I will fuck you until you cry and beg for death. No human has ever lived more than a moment after orgasming from my tongue. What makes you think you will be any different, Pirate?”

“Take me to your lair, boy. Remember to yell Slade Wilson when I hold your gorgeous tail-fin down, Mark your neck with my teeth and make you sing for your pirate mate’s seed.”


End file.
